


Missing scene.

by AquaFlowerBee



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Culmets - Freeform, M/M, hand holding, s01e08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaFlowerBee/pseuds/AquaFlowerBee
Summary: I wanted the hand holding scene so badly that I wrote a small fic about it to make myself feel better, so this is what I thought the hand holding scene would've been like...





	Missing scene.

**Author's Note:**

> SOOO I was so annoyed that they didn't add in the cute Culmets hand holding scene!! So I wrote what I think would have happened? And I just hope they release it as an extra :((

Paul took a sip of his green tea as he looked over the small padd he held in his left hand, he was content in distracting himself with science work rather than over think what was happening to his mind

Someone sat down directly in front of Paul causing him to look up rapidly, he saw red hair and a concerned face as Cadet Sylvia Tilly sat down on the white cafeteria chair directly across from him

“Ok” Tilly started saying “What is going on with you?”

“Excuse me?” Paul asked in his annoyed but professional voice, hoping it would make Tilly think before she spoke again

Tilly didn't hesitate before she said “At first the tardigrade DNA booster seemed to be a good thing, but now you're back to your old snickety grumpy self, so what's the deal?” 

“Nothing” was Paul’s quick reply 

Paul looked back down at the padd expecting Tilly to accept his answer and leave him alone, but as he momentary looked up and he saw she hadn't moved from her seat and made no signs that she was going to disappear “You're dismissed cadet” he said once again peering down at the padd he held 

Glancing up pointedly he stared at Tilly, his face hard but his eyes held a look of hopelessness, he sighed placing the padd down on the table as he crossed his hands in front of him, not taking his icy blue eyes off of Tilly’s warmer equally blue eyes

“Ok I’ll admit, that something has been happening to me” Paul began to speak “one minute I know where I am, who you are, what I’m doing and then all of a sudden what i know” he stopped for a second then said “Changes, it gets jumbled” 

Tilly looked at Paul with large worried eyes “Have you told Doctor Culber about this?” she asked with a concerned tone of voice

Shaking his head Paul replied “That would put Hugh in an impossible position, as a medical officer it would be his duty to report this effects of my genetic manipulation, I'd be sent to a federation lab to poked and prodded on the other hand if he doesn't tell and Starfleet finds out his career would be ruined, either way I hurt him”

Tilly had never seen Paul like this before, she’d seen the grumpy Lieutenant Stamets and the Happily high on Mushroom spores Stamets but she’d never seen the caring and sweet Paul Stamets prior to today, it made her want to reach over and pull him into a tight hug, but she knew never to poke an alligator with a stick and she was sure hugging Lieutenant Paul Stamets would have the same outcome, but she really wanted to help him

“Um, ok well, we’ll monitor these episodes; hopefully they’ll pass, right?” 

Paul frowned and looked down at his clenched fidgeting hands that were positioned on the table in front of him

“You don't seem reassured, usually I’m pretty good at providing it, that's kind of my thing” Tilly said trying to lighten the mood even just a little, Paul sighed and nodded lightly 

“Hey” Paul and Tilly both looked up to see Hugh Culber walking towards them, he sat down in the empty seat next to Paul “What are you two conspiring about over here?” he asked with a smile glancing back and forth between the two scientist 

There was silence from both Paul and Tilly, neither of them answering Hugh’s innocent question

“Are you two ok?” Hugh asked his smile dropping 

A small barely visible, panicked look crossed Paul’s face and his eyes pleaded at Tilly for help “Lieutenant Stamets was just explaining his frustrations with one of the Cadets from this morning” Tilly said immediately coming up with an excuse to steer Hugh away from what they were actually talking about

Hugh reached over and put his warm hand on top on Paul’s slightly colder one “Looks like you're feeling like yourself again” Hugh said smiling at Paul who opened his hand and laced their fingers together 

“Yeah I guess so” Paul said returning Hugh’s smile with his own less genuine one, he felt bad about lying to Hugh, they don’t keep secrets from each other but he thought lying would hurt him less then telling him the truth 

Tilly watched the sweet exchange between the two men who sat in front of her, she looked down at their intertwined fingers, they fit together perfectly like two puzzle pieces waiting to be put together to finish the perfect picture, she silently vowed to herself that she would help Lieutenant Stamets no matter what she had to do, she’d lie without delay to Captain Lorca if she had to, she wouldn’t sit back and watch Hugh and Paul’s love be torn apart because of this, she made it her personal mission.

**Author's Note:**

> HMU on tumblr if you have a Culmets prompt my user is aqua-flower-bee  
> and HMU on twitter if ya just wanna be besties @AquaFlowerBee  
> I kind of wanted to turn this into a chaptered fic but then I realised they'd probably just do that on the show and do it 100x better then I could ever do lol.


End file.
